Inazuma Eleven GO: La Nueva Copa
by Metrosexual Autarch
Summary: se podria decir que este fic es una continuacion de mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven se trata de la nueva generacion Inazuma, un nuevo comienzo para Tenma y el entrenador Endo!
1. El Regreso De La Familia Herrera

**_ESTE ES MI FIC NUMERO - REDOBLE DE TAMBORES - 10!_**

**_Y MI TERCER FIC DE INAZUMA ELEVEN!_**

**_Siempre quice hacer un fic de Inazuma Eleven Go!_**

**_Como dos de mis fics, este fic estara escrito en P.D.V._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>P.D.V. Y NARRACION DE TENMA<em>**

"Los dias pasaban en la secundaria Raimon y yo me aburria, el entrenador Endo nos daba un entrenamiento dificil, aunque servia de mucho era rutinario y un poco extenuante, aunque solo un poco"

Esto es muy dificil - Hayami dijo hechandose en el suelo

Vamos nosotros podemos! - Grito Sangoku emocionado

No te emociones tanto, ademas, - dijo Minamisawa caminando normalmente - con el sistema nunca podremos ganar

Capitán, no tiene nada que decir? - dije yo

No... - dijo el capitan llorando en una esquina de las bancas

Shindo, arriba - Dijo Ranmaru

No! - dijo el capitan revolcandose en el suelo

Que chillon... - dijo Tsurugi

Me dijeron que hay un nuevo torneo en camino, - dijo el superior Kirino - pero dicen que el equipo debe tener almenos una niña

Soccer freak - dijo Tsurugi

Oigan, quien es esa chica de por ahi? - dijo Hayami señalando a una chica que bajaba las escaleras

"La chica era alta, tenia ojos cafes, pelo negro muy largo y una mirada timida"

Con suerte se quiere unir al equipo - dije emocionado

Ehmmm... - dijo ella llegando donde estabamos - saben si puedo hablar con el capitan del equipo?

Que quieres? - Dijo el capitan

Yo... - Ella dijo - quiero unirme al equipo!

OK, - dijo el Capitan dandole un uniforme con el numero 14 - necesito que me digas tu nombre, y nos muestres tus tecnincas, luego el entrenador lo decidirá

Bien, yo... - Ella dijo - denme un rato

"Un rato despues, la chica volvio con el uniforme puesto"

Bien, muestranos lo que tienes - dijo el entrenador

OK - Dijo ella - podrian darme un balon?

Toma - Dije yo dandole un balon

Bien, dinos tu nombre - dijo el capitan

Soy Mai Herrera, tengo ocho años - dijo ella

Tienes ocho años y estas en secundaria? - dijo Kurumada

Herrera... - Murmuro en entrenador Endo

OK, lista? - Dijo Sangoku poniendose en la porteria

Si - dijo ella poniendo el balon en el suelo y alejadose a dos metros de el

Que haces? - dijo el capitan

"Ella no dijo nada, solo dio un paso hacia el balon y un segundo despues estaba en frente del balon con la pierna derecha alzada, luego pateo el balon que fue seguido por una espiral de electricidad"

ONDA TRUENO! (サンダーウェーブ)

Atrapada ardiente! - dijo Sangoku tratando de atrapar el balon

"El balon paso directo sin que Sangoku pudiera hacer nada"

Esta bien señor? - dijo ella acercandose a Sagnoku y aydandolo a levantarse - a veces no mido mi fuerza

Estas dentro! - Dijo el entrenador - me podrias responder una preguntita?

Si entrenador? - Dijo ella escondiendo su cara en su pelo

Tu padre se llama Juan? - dijo el

Si señor - Dijo ella - Juan Fernando Herrera

El es un viejo amigo mio - dijo el Entrenador

Soy tan buena como el, - dijo ella sonriendo - despues de todo, me enseño todo lo que sabe de soccer

En serio? - dijo Tsurugi - se ve que le gusta perder su tiempo

QUE DIJISTE? - dijo ella apunto de golpear a Tsurugi

Nada, nada - dijo Tsurugi

Sabes algo de la "personificacion"? - pregunto el capitan

Que si se? - dijo ella - puedo usar mi propia personificacion

Que? - dijimos todos a la vez

No le crean, seguro bromea - dijo Hayami

Hayami! - dijo Midori regañandolo

Miren - dijo ella sonriendo

"Se arrodillo en el suelo, creando una energia morada alrederor suyo, esta se transformó en una mujer hermosa que llevaba un vestido negro y tenia en su espalda un baculo con un ojo en la punta"

Esta es mi personificacion... - dijo ella

Es grande... - dijo el capitan

Es poderosa... - dijo Hayami

Es bella... - dije yo

...Espíritu Demonio! (魔王スピリット) - dijo ella caminando hacia el balón

Dios - dije yo escondido detrás de Hayami

Esto les gustara - dijo un hombre que estaba viéndonos hace un rato antes de que llegara ella

"Pisó el balón clavandolo en el suelo, luego alrededor de ambos se creo una aura oscura, la personificación de Mai agarró el báculo y la levanto haciendo que unas gigantescas alas de ángel pero negras, el balón floto enfrente de Mai y mientras pateaba el balón, su personificación movió el brazo con el báculo hacia adelante y el balón fue seguido por una estela de plumas negras"

Alas Demoníacas! (デーモンウイング) - dijo ella

Shindo, Tsurugi! - Gritó Sangoku - ayudenme!

Espadachín Legendario Lancelot - Dijo Tsurugi invocando su personificación

Maestro De La Orquesta! - dijo el capitán haciendo lo que Tsurugi

"Aunque ambos usaron sus personificaciones, el tiro de Mai era brutalmente fuerte paso directamente, y cuando Sangoku intentó detenerlo ni siquiera pudo tocar el balón antes que entrara a la portería y rompiera la red"

Bien hecho hija - dijo el misterioso hombre - vamonos

Si papi - Dijo ella

Juan? - Dijo el entrenador - eres tu?

Endo? - dijo el padre de Mai - cambiaste un poco

Tu no has cambiado en nada - Dijo el entrenador

Quien es el? - le pregunté al entrenador

El es Juan Fernando Herrera - Dijo el entrenador sonriendo

El es... - Dijo Shinsuke sin aliento - el capitán de la seleccion Inazuma Japan en el torneo de la copa Meteoro?

Así es - Dijo el señor

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ES SUFICIENTE POR UN CAPITULO, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO!<span>_**

**_DEJEN BUENOS REVIEWS!_**


	2. Una Tarde En Casa De Mai

**_Ahora siguiendo (despues de un tiempo con este fic)_**

**_Viene siendo tiempo de seguir con esto (despues de mas de tres meses)_**

* * *

><p>"DIOS!", todo el equipo grito a la vez dando un paso hacia atras<p>

"Que pasa?" pregunto Endo viendo a Juan y luego a Tenma

"Usted que hace aqui?" dijo Tenma "No es entrenador en la seleccion colombiana?"

"A pues, mi hermano menor se volvio entrenador, yo realmente vine aqui a Japon para trabajar aqui como maestro de ciencias" dijo Juan

"Padre es maestro de profesion y entrenador en su timpo libre" la pequeña Mai explico tomando la mano de su padre

"Me tengo que ir", dijo Juan levantando la mano "Espero que les vaya bien en su entrenamiento"

Un rato paso y solo siguieron entrenando hasta que Kariya, se harto de estar entrenando y le propuso a Endo que el entrenamiento terminar por el dia, y ya que estaba anocheciendo Endo, como todo buen entrenador, les dijo que se fueran a sus casas.

"Entrenador", Mai dijo antes de que todos se fueran " Padre va venir por mi hasta mas tarde, podemos seguyir entrenando diez minutos mas?"

"Este... Mai..." Endo trato de responder

SIn que hubiera mas que decir Mai solo empezo a verlo con esa miradita tierna que todas las niñas de ocho años tienen y que nadie puede resistir mucho tiempo antes de que se le explote la cabeza de tanta ternura

"OK, creo que podemos esperar unos minutos mas" dijo el pobre entrenador volteando el rostro un poco

Pasaron unos veinte minutos antes de que Juan llegara con algunas bolsas en una mano y una mirada nerviosa en su rostro

"Este... lo siento mucho... habia una enorme fila en el supermercado y..." tarto de decir Juan antes de que Kariya fuera hacia el tratando de matarlo y su Mai y Endo deteniendolo

"HA PASADO MAS DE UNA HORA!" Dijo el joven de pelos azules con sus brazos extendidos tratando de llegar a su garganta

"Kariya, no han pasado ni veinte minutos" Dijo el capitan golpeandolo en la nuca y noqueadolo

Despues de un rato de conversacion Juan tenia una mirada avergonzada en el rostro y les hizo una propocision

"que tal si vienen a comer a mi casa?"

"Si vengan! sera muy divertido" Dijo la pequeña Mai saltando sobre la espalda del aun inconciente Kariya

"Me parece buena idea, pero no deberias hablarlo con tu esposa?" pregunto Endo

"Ñah, ella simepre cocina demas, y siempre terminamos botando a la basura asi que seria bueno que vinieran a comer", afirmo el colombiano poniendo a Mai en sus hombros

Unos minutos despues en casa de Juan todos estaban llenos de curiosidad por conocer a la esposa de uno de los jugadores mas importantes que hayan jugado en una seleccion juvenil de Japon

"Amor! Llegamos, traje _unos pocos_ amigos" dijo Juan ligeramente nervioso

"Con unos pocos, te refieres al equipo de la escuela Raimon?" dijo la esposa de Juan con una voz algo enfadada

"Si, no hay problema, o si?"

"No, para nada!"

"Vengan, el comedor es por aqui" dijo Juan guiandolos por la casa

Era una casa bastante grande, llena de cosas clasicas, en especial cuadros viejos y molduras muy extrañas. un cuarto desperto la curiosidad de todos, era una cuarto con la puerta abierta estaba lleno de consolas viejas que ninguno de ellos habia visto de cerca, entre los cuales habian, Game Boy Advance, Play Station 1 y lo mas impresionante un Gameboy Color en cualidades de recien desempacado. otro cuarto que tambien los impresiono era la habitacion de Mai, estaba llena de juguetes, en especial legos, tenia una televicion gigante, el mas nuevo Nintendo DS y muchas cosas mas esta niña vivia como una princesa de cuento de hadas. Al llegar al comedor se sorprendieron al ver que era una mesa de banquetes de mas de veinte metros de largo con una cantidad de comida suficiente como para saciar a Midorikawa y Kabeyama y que aun sobrara comida!

"Ojala les guste" dijo la esposa de Juan poniendo un ultimo plato en la mesa

El plato le cubria la cara pero al dejarlo en la mesa descubrio la cara de una vieja amiga de Endo, Toko Saizen una chica de cabello anaranjado con ojos azules y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro se acerco a ellos y les dijo que se sentaran de modo amable en la extremadamente larga mesa. un rato despues, llego un peqeuño niño de alparecer un año menos que Mai, y se sento en la mesa

"Eh... Hola..." dijo el chiquillo poniendo sus manos en la mesa

"Hola amgio... como te llamas" Dijo Tenma que se encontraba sentado al lado del niño

"Yo... soy Masaru Herrera... es un gusto"

Despues de un rato de conversacion, todos estaban anciosos por comer y solo habia una cosa mas que hacer

"Gracias por la comida!" dijeron todos antes de empezar a comer

Mucho tiempo despues todos estaban llenos con el enorme festin.

"Jamas habia comido tan bien", dijo Shindo

Todos se habian ido a sus casas cuando escucharon una explosion en la casa, preocupados todos volvieron para ver a Masaru, el pequeño y calmado niño con la flama morada de una personificacion y un gigantesco hombre con anclas en cada mano y varias cicatrices de guerra en el rostro.

"Hermano..." Dijo aterrada Mai

"Hijo... Tienes tu personificacion..." Dijo Juan

"Esto es... LO MEJOR!" Dijo el niño mandando una patada al aire solo para ver como una silla salia disparada ochenta metros en el aire despues de atravezar el techo "ups"

Todo el equipo estaba viendo la masiva destruccion que habia causado y estaban aterrados de lo que les podria pasar asi que mantuvieron su distancia

"Oh por dios, esto es genial, tengo mi propia personificaion"

"C-como la vas a llamar?", dijo tenma escondido detras de Shindo

"etto... Ya se, Rey del Mar Nautilus! (海王ノーチラス)" dijo el niño antes que su personificacion desapareciera

"Como es que lo liberaste" pregunto Hayami que al no haber salido a tiempo de la casa, estaba colgado del techo

"Realmente, senti la necesidad de gritar con todas mis fuerzas" dijo apenado el muchacho

Despues de que todos estuvieran listos para irse sin ninguna complicacion se fueron, esa noche ni Mai ni Masaru pudieron dormir, Mai porque se habia unido al equipo mas fuerte de todo Japon, y Masaru pues habia liberado su personificacion y mañana seria su primer dia en Raimon!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Con esto basta...<em>**

**_Dejen buenos reviews_**


	3. Un Partido y el Segundo Keshin de Mai

**_Ahora siguiendo (despues de un tiempo con este fic)_**

**_Viene siendo tiempo de seguir con esto (despues de mas de tres meses)_**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente en Raimon todos se sorprendieron al ver que el pequeño Masaru habia venido a la escuela solo para unirse tambien al club de soccer<p>

"Oye tu que haces aqui?" pregunto Hayami arrodillandose en frente del chiquillo

"ESCUCHAME GOGLES!" grito el pequeño comportandose totalmente diferente "SI TE ATREVEZ A DECIRME CHIQUILLO OTRA VES, TE MANDO A LA LUNA MALDITO!"

"que le pasa a tu hermano?" le dijo Tenma a Mai escondido detras de una columna

"Es asi" dijo la chiquilla acercandose a su hermano y rasacandolo en la cabeza, haciendo que este se relocara en el suelo como un animal de casa

Despues de un rato Endo, Kido, Juan y Haruna llegaron al la casa del club con una gran noticia, iban a tener un gran partido en unas pocas horas, tenian que prepararse pero todos estaban casi listos para un partido de entrenamiento y la prueba de Masaru asi que pudieron partir de una vez.

Al llegar al estadio habia un equi de personas curiosamente vestidas con tunicas largas que dejaban ver solo parte de un uniforme rojo vinotinto con un short gris plateado. Cuando todos estuvieron listos para comenzar los niños se habian quitado las tunicas y revelado quienes eran, una secundaria de nivel mediano llamados el Instituto Rey del Trueno (雷王研究).

El partido estaba apunto de comenzar cuando Juan llamo a Mai y le dijo unas cuantas palabras usa a Sakuya y le dijo a Endo que la pusiera de mediocampista.

El partido habia comenzado, y todos estaban listos para ganar pero habia algo extraño, el otro equipo no se movia pero no parecia necesarsio para ellos, no importaba que Raimon se esforzara de nada servia, ninguno de ellos se movia, pero justo antes de terminar el primer timepo el otro equipo habia comenzado a correr supremamente rapido y a robar el balon con facilidad, ellos lo habian planeado, dejarian que se cansaran y luego atacarian con todo lo que pudieran, lo que fue una sorpresa fue que el portero habia salido de su lugar.

"Ahora veran el poder del rey del trueno!" grito el corriendo hacia la porteria opuesta

Sin previo aviso dos jugadores corrieron a toda a los lados del portero y luego el balon floto en frente de los tres que saltaron para darle los tres al balon que salio volando en una energia dorada hacia la porteria.

"Cañon Positronico!" (ポジトロンキャニオン) gritaron los tres

todos los que pudieron usar sus keshin a tiempo (shindo, tsurugi y Tenma) pero ni eso funciono, el balon seguia moviendose a toda velocidad

"Red del cazador" grito Kariya tratando de detener el balon con su tecnica especial slo para encontrase con que esa tecnica especial era muy fuerte hasta para el

Ni siquiera la Pared de Gaia de Sangoku habia servido para detener el tiro que sin perder una micra de su poder habia entrado en la red.

"son muy fuertes..." se dijo Shindo viendo como se preparaban para meter otro gol

Despues deque todos se pusieran en pie tsurugi y Kurama fueron al centro de la cancha, todos sabian que hacer, conseguir el balon para Tsurugi o Shindo y que ellos tiraran con el poder de Maestro o Lancelot.

"Es mia!" Dijo tenma recibiendo un pase

Un defensa fue corriendo hacia el a toda velocidad pero Tenma ejecuto su tecnica especial el "paso de suave brisa" y le dio el balon a shindo quien ejecuto la tecnica especial de su keshin, el "tiro harmonia".

"eso no sera suficiente!" grito el portero convocando el tambien a su Keshin

el espiritu era un gigantesco hombre que llevaba una armadura cubierta en llamas y en sus manos dos gigantescas espadas que representaban la Discordia y el caos

"Dios del Caos Apocalipsis" (混乱神アポカリプス) grito el portero

El balon seguia volando hacia el directo a la porteria, pero el porteroextendio amobs brazos, e igual lo hizo su keshin, y luego bajando ambos brazos en timepos desiguales el keshin hizo lo mismo, y las espadas tajaron la energia del balon dejandolo detenido en el suelo

"Navaja Apocaliptica" (アポカリプスブレード) grito el portero al terminar el golpe de su tecinca

Despues de un rato el partido siguio no tardo muhco para que acabara el primer tiempo nadie podia creer lo rapido pudieron hacerles un gol y eran solo un equipo de medio nivel. Mai sabia que hacer, ella tenia un don muy especial, no como shindo y su habilidad para ver todo lo que ocurre en el campo, ni el de Tsurugi una pierna muy fuerte, ni siquiera Tenma cuyo Keshin era extremadamente fuerte. ninguno de esos, ella poseia un segundo Keshin. el partido seguia ella fue directo hacia el balon, lo atrapo y corrio a la porteria invocando el aura de su segunda Keshin.

Sobre su cuerpo aparecio una mujer vestida de Shaman Kabuki, con una mascara de zorro dorado en su rostro un baculo de sol y luna en su mano derecha y en la izquierda un rosario de 230 cuentas.

"Reina de las Sacerdotisas Sakuya" (巫女王サクヤ) dijo ella con el balon debajo de si pie derecho

Nadie podia creer lo que veian era una segunda keshin y esta era aun mas bella que su otro keshin. Mai sabia que necesitaba hacer algo necesitaban ganar el partido y no quedaba mucho mas de la mitad del primer tiempo. Mai se limito a pisar el balon mientras Sakuya estiraba su brazo izquierdo y las cuentas del rosario brillaron, mientras mai retiraba su pie del balon sakuya retiro su brazo y la luz de las cuentas resplandecio en un circulo sobre Mai, luego sakuya puso su baculo en el suelo creando un gran aro de luz dorada bajo ella y mai, despues de eso Mai salto dando dos giros en el aire y pateo el balon cubierto de aros dorados y las esferas de luz que habian sido el rosario de Sakuya

"Purificacion Espiritual" (スピリチュアルクレンジング) grito la niña

El balon volaba a tal velocidad que era dificil de ver cuando el portero intento usar su tecnica especial pero no alcanzo a tocar el balon pues este volo tan rapido que lo empujo atravez de la red hasta la pared. el partido no habia llegado a su fin pero se pidio un timepo fuera. para que todos descansaran un poco

* * *

><p><strong><em>Con esto basta...<em>**

**_Dejen buenos reviews_**


	4. Batalla de Keshins!

**_Ahora siguiendo_**

**_ a terminar este partido..._**

* * *

><p>Todos se habian impresionado mucho, Mai, con su segunda personificacion era mas fuerte que todos ellos juntos, el unico que no estaba sorprendido era Juan, que ya tenia experiencia de la personificacion de Mai<p>

"como lo hiciste hermana" Pregunto el pequeño masaru

"No lo se! creo que tiene algo que ver con..." pero la chica se arrepintio de sus palabras pues el narrador habia hecho un anuncio

"El equipo rey del trueno cambiara de jugadores!" anuncio "Entran a la banca los defensas Mamoru Midoriyuki, Yuu Aknokushin y Anko Hirokazu, y los reemplazaran Go Taijiri, Nanao y Naomi Haku"

Eran dos jovenes de piel palida una mas alta que la otra, la que era menor tenia un fleco blanco caido sobre el rostro y ojos cafes, la otra era delgada y tenia los ojos verdes claros. Ambas parecian muy confiadas. se pusieron de pie y fueron al centro de la cancha y esperaron el silbato. al sonar el silbato ocurrio algo impresionante, Naomi, la menor tenia el balon con ella y habia empezado a correr a la porteria estaba corriendo tan rapido que parecia que nada podria detenerla

"No pasaras" Grito Kariya preparandose para detenerla

La chica se limito a seguir corriendo mientras Kariya se preparaba para usar la "Red del Casador" pero la chica siguio, alrededor de los se habia formado una nube de oscuridad y solo se podia ver el sol, pero estaba todo tan oscuro que parecia la luna despues, Kariyase quedo totalmente quieto y por el otro lado de la oscuridad Naomi habia salido a toda velocidad

"Luna de las Pesadillas" (ナイトメアムーン) dijo la chica

La chica estaba demasiado cerca de la porteria y no habia nada que pudiera detenerla, la chica se barrio elevando el balon en el aire, le dio una patada con el dorso del pie, mas el balon no salio volando, solo se quedo ahí flotando reuniendo energia con un halo de luz alrededor, luego con una segunda patada mando el balon a la porteria mientras la luz se fundia en un gran tornado de energia

"Apocalipsis Celestial!" (ヘブンアポカリプス) grito la joven

Sangoku intento atraparlo con su tecnica la "Pared de Gaia" pero fue inutil, en un intento de detenerlo uso sus dos manos para pararlo pero ni eso sirvio, el balon habia pasado y su mano se habia umecido horriblemente, no podia seguir de portero.

"Tenma..." kido habia comenzado

"Denle una oportunidad a Masaru" dijo juan dandole un uniforme de portero

La chica habia ido directo a la porteria de nuevo, pero esta ves parecia que estaba cansada y no corria tan rapido como antes lo que le daba la posibilada a Masaru de detener el tiro. La muchacha volvio a tirar y aunque el tiro no era tan fuerte como antes nadie pudo hacer nada, solo quedaba Masaru

"lo voy a detener!" grito el niño

el niño habia estirado su mano derecha, esta se cubrio de energia azul y el balon igual, el niño no perdio tiempo, doblo su brazo izquierdo cubriendolo de energia roja y luego estirando su brazo izquierdo la energia de este salio hacia el balon tomando toda la energia y el balon paro en seco cayendo al suelo

"Freno Magnetico" dijo el niño, antes de darle el balon a Tsurugi

La chica Naomi inmediatamente corrio hacia Tsurugi, y con toda su fuerza trato de quitarle el balon, luchando contra el, pues dentro de ella, habia un rencor enorme hacia los SEED, pues por culpa de una banda de SEEDs su hermana mayor habia sido victima de un accidente que le atrofio en sobremanera la memoria y no tenia recuerdos de casi nada menos soccer y su familia

"No pasaras, maldito!" grito convocando a su propio Keshin "no dejare que los SEED arruinen el soccer de la escuela Raimon!"

Era una mujer parecida a ella, tenia dos alas gigantes una blanca y una negra, llevaba una tunica larga y blanca, un ojo sangrante y tenia una expresion timida en el rostro

"elimina al SEED, mi querida Angel Doliente Angelo" (苦しみアンジェロ) grito la joven

"Vamos! Lancelot" dijo Tsurugi invocando a su keshin tambien

Era una batalla dificil, pero en ese instante se unio la otra chica tambien usando su keshin

"Mi hermanita hace lo mejor que puede! no puedo dejar que su esfuerzo se desperdicie en ti" grito ella invocando a su keshin

era un hombre alto, tenia alas de vampiro y vestia una camisa roja con un chaleco negro encima, sostenia un violin entre sus manos

"Ayuda a mi hermanita! Demonio Violinista" (悪魔ヴァイオリニスト) mientras gritaba esto el violinista toco una melodia ensordecedora con su violin, todo se vio sombrio para Tsurugi y luego el balon habia desaparecido y la chica se encontraba corriendo a la porteria

"esa el la tecnica de Violinista, cancion caotica" (カオスソング)

Al pasar a los defensas se encontro en frente de la porteria y pateo el balon con todas sus fuerzas. Habia un defensa que no pudo pasar, era Sangoku. Sangoku preparaba un secreto que tenia, antes del partido el habia entrenado y ganado toda su fuerza para tener tambien su propia personificacion, era un hombre alto, con un escudo en la mano izquierda y un martillo en la derecha tenia una armadura gruesa, y un casco vikingo

"Soldado Barbaro Barrera" (野蛮兵バリヤー) grito el mientras su keshin golpeaba el balon con el martillo deteniendo completamente el tiro

"Fin del primer tiempo!" escucharon todos

* * *

><p><strong><em>Con esto basta...<em>**

**_Se preguntaran por que hablo tanto de Naomi y Nanao, bueno pronto lo veran muajajaja_**

**_Dejen buenos reviews_**


	5. Una Victoria Mas Para Raimon

**_Ahora siguiendo_**

**_a terminar este partido..._**

* * *

><p>Unos momentos despues Juan pidio un cambio en la alineacion. Masaru y Sangoku (cuya mano ya estaba mejor) habian cambiado, Hamano y Tsurugi cambiaron de lugar y luego Hayami reemplazo a Hamano. dejando a Tsurugi como defensa y Hayami como delantero<p>

"p-pero, Yo soy defensa!" protesto el joven de gogles

"un jugador que solo juega una posicion no sirve de nada, si quieres pertenecer a un equipo como este, debes saber meter goles" respondio Juan con un tono de paternalidad en su voz

"Pero..." empezo una vez mas

"Me gustan los hombres que dan lo mejor de si mismos" esucho Hayami decir a Midori que conversaba con las otras administradoras del quipo

"lo hare" dijo el joven temerosamente y un poco sonrojado

Despues de un rato todos estaban listos para comenzar el partido, sono el silbato, y hayami recibio el balon, no se le ocurria que ahcer, asi que solo hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer: correr por su miserable vida. solo corrio hacia la porteria evadiendo a todos los otros jugadores con su tecnica "Mach 4". Al final quedó justo en frente del portero, con el balon en frente suyo y todos los defensas demasiado cansados para tratar de quitarle el balon.

"Tira!" le grito Shindo

Hayami que no sabia que hacer hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pateó el balon con todas sus fuerzas y este volo hacia la porteria con una fuerza y velocidad impresionantes, aunque el portero detuvo el tiro el gol estuvo a muy poco de entrar. el portero le habia dado el balon a uno de sus defensas y este se la habia pasado a su vez a Naomi

"Ahora!" grito ella convocando su Keshin y llevandose a todos por delante corriendo a toda velocidad

Tsurugi, que ya sabia como se movia la chica, habia convocadoa su personificacion y habia comenzado una barrida, mientras Lancelot blandia su espada hacai Naomi, al Tsurugi llegar a donde ella estaba, lancelot habia bajado su espada mandando una onda de luz y Naomi habia salido a volar

"Llamemos a esa tecnica... Sable de Arturo" (アーサーズソード) dijo Kariya, saliendo por primera vez con un buen nombre

"El sector cinco lastimo a mi hermano mayor" dijo el incorporandose y pasandole el balon a Hayami "no pienses que por haber sido un SEED pasare eso de largo. Hayami! haz lo que puedas" le gritó

Hayami recordo lo que habia hecho antes, esa unica patada habia sido casi suficiente para romper la defensa de un SEED, asi que intento algo mas. al tener control total del balon Hayami lo mando hacia arriba, haciendo que este se cubriera de una cegadora luz azul, luego, con una vuelta, le encajó un talonazo al balon mandandolo en una veloz rafaga de viento y luz

"CORTA VIENTOS!" (ウインドカッター) grito el joven

El portero trato de invocar su keshin pero el tiro era demasiado rapido, el balon habia entrado quemando un poco de la red que habia tocado, habian logrado empatar el marcador 2-2. Tsurugi y Hayami entendieron la razon del cambio, como Tsurugi ya sabia como se movia Naomi y ya que hayami era el mas veloz del equipo facilmente podia pasar por entre los defensas del equipo contrario sin perder el balon y asi meter goles. el señor juan que en un principio parecia un loco resultaba ser mejor estratega que Kido.

"como cuando eramos pequeños, no?" le dijo Juan a Kido

"Si" le respondio este con una carcajada

despues de un rato de seguir con la estrategia de Juan, Nanao habia logrado robar el balon una vez mas y se dirigia a la porteria. con una suave patada al balon este se mantuvo en el aire encendido en llamas moradas luego con un salto, la joven le encajo una patada que mando al balon convertido en una esfera de fuego siniestro

"Fuego Maldito" (罵倒フレア) grito la joven mientras un eco fantasmagorico le daba un tono demoniaco a su voz

Masaru y Mai se habian interpuesto usando su keshin, Kariya con su "Red del Cazador" y Amagi con su "Gran Muralla China" pero no habian logrado mucho, solo darle tiempo a Sangoku de Invocar a su keshin y detener el balon apenas

"No podemos perder!" grito el portero mandandole el balon a los hermanos Herrera

Mai y Masaru que eran muy buenos trabajadores en equipo tenian un plan usar un tiro combinado, aunque el portero del otro equipo habia recuperado la energia para usar su Keshin y su tecnica una vez mas, sabian que podian confiar en Hayami que estaba corriendo en frente de ellos sabiendo de su plan. Mai habia obtenido el balon, le dio una buena patada y al hacer eso mando el balon hacia arriba en una linea recta y metiendolo en una nube, luego (con la ayuda de las piernas de su hermana mayor) Masaru salto hacia la nube, mostrando que el balon estaba cubierto por una esfera de agua y luego con un buen talonazo mando la enorme esfera hacia Hayami

"Fuerza de Poseidon!" (ポセイドンフォース) gritaron los dos

Hayami ya sabia que hacer, cuando el balon estuvo a su alcance, lo pateo hacia arriba y ejecuto el "Corta Vientos" una vez mas mandando el balon hacia la porteria, el portero habia usado su Keshin y su tecnica especial para parar el balon, parecia que ese era el fin, cuando Kariya y Shinsuke habian ejecutado su tecnica, la "Defensa Llameante" para darle mas potencia al balon, el portero no podia hacer nada, el balon estaba demasiado cargado, su keshin era extremadamente poderoso y su tecnica igual, esto era demasiado poder, el balon paso rompiendo la red. El silbato sonó, habian ganado por un gol, todo habia acabado, uno de los partidos mas dificiles que alguna vez jugaron habia terminado con ellos como vencedores. Volvieron a la secundaria Raimon con la victoria en sus ojos, pero esa gloria duro poco, pues dos miembros del equipo Rey del Trueno estaban ahi...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Con esto basta...<em>**

**_*suspenso* chan!... chan!... chaaaaan!... que haran esos dos jugadores en la casa club de Raimon? descubranlo en el siguiente cap!_**

**_Dejen buenos reviews_**

**_el proverbio del autor: un jugador que solo juega una posicion no sirve de nada_**


	6. Entrenando en Casa de Mai!

**_Ahora siguiendo_**

**_a ver que paso con esas dos personas, no?_**

* * *

><p>Esas dos personas, eran nada mas y nada menos que las hermanas Haku de la secundaria Rey del Trueno. Todos sabian que habian venido a amenazarlos para que renunciaran al nuevo Holy Road. Las chicas se acercaron al Entrenador endo mas no para amenazar<p>

"Queremos pedirles perdon" dijo la mayor

"QUE?" gritó todo el equipo al unisono

las chicas les habian explicado su pasado, el accidente con los SEEDs y todo, ninguno vio razon para quejarse asi que ellas explicaron otra cosa por la cual habian llegado ahi

"Vinimos a pedir que nos accepten en el club como administradoras" dijo Naomi jugueteando con su cabello

Endo acepto alegremente y todos se habian cambiado para comenzar a entrenar cuando Juan se interpuso entre ellos.

"por que no van a mi casa?" dijo el "hay un sotano en mi casa que tengo habituado para los entrenamientos"

Todos se dirijieron a la casa del entrenador asistente Juan, y, despues de un Tesito verde, se dirijieron al sotano para comenzar un entrenamiento cuando una chica parecida a Mai, pero con el pelo anaranjado se les puso en frente

"que van a hacer padre?" dijo debilmente la niña

"Vamos a jugar un partido, Makoto" respondio Juan levantandola en sus hombros "quieres ver a tu hermana entrenar?"

"Si padre" respondio la pequeña sonriendole a su hermana gemela

Al estar en el sotano, vieron un ambiente casi identico a un perfecto campo de Soccer, habia unas cuantas maquinas en cierto lugar pero solo Kariya se tomo el tiempo de ver ese detalle. Antes de que empezaran a entrenar Juan fue a una de las maquinas y oprimio un monton de botones. El campo de soccer habia cambiado, se habia vuelto un lugar diferente, parecia otro planeta, y habia 10 veces mas gravedad, solo Mai y Juan podian mantenerse de pie.

"Juan..." dijo endo arrastrandose por el suelo "es necesario hacer esto?"

"los ayudara mucho" dijo el agarrando un balon y poniendolo en el centro del campo

Tenma, que era un masoquista total, se fue directo hacia el balon deslizandoce por el suelo hasta llegar al balon, no solo habia mucha gravedad, sino que ademas hacia un calor infernal y sus movimientos les costaban mucha mas energia. cuando todos estuvieron listos Juan y Mai se pusieron del lado opuesto de la cancha.

"que pasen cinco jugadores al campo" dijo Juan

Con mucho esfuerzo Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindo, Hayami, (con un poco de inspiracion por los comentarios de Midori) y Masaru se acercaron al campo y caminaron a ciertas pocisiones. La esposa de Juan llego a los pocos segundos vestida de Referi con un silbato en la boca. Toko tocó el silbato y empezo el partido de entrenamiento, Juan y Mai se movian con toda libertad por el campo mientras que los otros casi ni podian caminar dado al peso de sus propios cuerpos con la gravedad aumentada. Estando en frente de la porteria Juan uso su legendario tiro, la Verdadera Estrella Nuclear, todos creyeron por un segundo que masaru iba a morir de un golpe, mas el tiro se desvio y entro a la porteria sin que el joven masaru pudiera ni moverse para atraparlo.

"para que entrenamos asi?" dijo Shindo que estaba cansado de solo mantenerse en pie

"cuando desarrollen la capacidad de moverse normalmente con esta gravedad, seran mas fuertes" dijo juan

"Me siento como Goku!" dijo Tenma tratando de levantarse

Despues de un rato los que entrenaban se habian habituado un poco a poco a la gravedad aumentada, por lo que podian moverse un poco mas rapido. aun asi, Juan y Mai eran casi imparables en ese terreno. Shindo tuvo la idea de usar a su keshin para ganar mas energia y un poco mas de fuerza. No sabia que Juan tambien tenia un Keshin, que era bastante mas fuerte que los Keshin de casi todos ellos. con un salto Juan extendio sus brazos hacia los lados e invocó a un hombre gigante en una armadura metalica que recordaba a un lobo. de los codos de la armadura sobresalian dos cuchillas plateadas.

"Lobo de Acero Kokyutos!" (金属狼コキュトース) grito juan

Todos se espantaron al ver al gigantesco lobo. Shindo, que tenia el balon, intento escapar mas Juan era muy rapido y con una barrida le quito el balon, lanzandolo a volar y lastimandolo en la caida por la fuerza multiple de la gravedad. Juan que tenia el balon le encajó una patada en el mero centro al balon haciendo que este se quemara un poco. el balon estaba siendo seguido por un viento helado que congelo la porcion de red que toco y mando a masaru a volar unos cuantos metros.

"estas bien Masaru?" pregunto juan

MAsaru le limito a levantar la mano con el pulgar extendido. Juan desaparecio su keshin en un destello de luz morada, cuando todos se habian habituado a la gravedad aumentada, juan volvio la graveda a la normalidad gracias con un boton, los que estaban entrenando sintieron el enorme cambio, se sentian mas ligeros y fuertes, pidieron un pequeño partido contra los otros y enserio les habia servido el entrenamiento en contra de Juan y Mai, eran muy rapidos y fuertes. todos se sometieron al entrenamiento a 10g's (el nombre que juan le habia dado al entrenamiento) cuando habian vuelto a la escuela Raimon las administradoras habian terminado de limpiar todo y habian preparado una merienda para todos.

"Hay otra cosa que deberiamos decirles" dijo Naomi

"Que pasa?" dijo tenma

"Hay cuatro equipos de soccer" dijo Nanao

"Son los mas poderosos del mundo" dijo naomi

"se hacen llamar 'los cuatro reyes del cielo'" (四天王)

"ya vencieron a uno, nuestra secundaria"

"los otros tres..." dijo nanao "vienen a vencernos para que no les dificultemos el destruir al Seitei"

"puede que goenji sea malo pero no merece la muerte" dijo Endo

"conocemos a tres de los equipos" se dijo Naomi

"el primero, es la secundaria Rey del Trueno" Nanao murmuro

"el segundo, es la secundaria Emperador Fantasma"

"el tercero, la secundaria Monarca del Hielo" dijeron las dos "mas la cuarta es un misterio

* * *

><p><strong><em>Con esto basta...<em>**

**_Pulgar arriba por entrenar como Goku de DBZ!_**

**_pongan en sus favoritos, no se quejen, dejen buenos reviews!_**

**_eso me ayuda a seguir_**


	7. La Secundaria Emperador Fantasma!

**_Ahora siguiendo_**

**_introduscamos a la primera de las cuatro escuelas conocidas como los reyes del cielo!_**

**_Escuela: Emperador Fantasma_**

**_Capitana: Miharu Nakamura (美晴**中村) Delantera**_**

**_**Keshins de la Escuela:**_**

**_**Rey de las Llamas Blaster (火炎王ブラスター) Tecnica: (Detalntero) Cornada de Aries (アリエスホーン) Usuario: Miharu Nakamura**_**

**_**Gran Soldado Terraqueous (偉大兵テラキオス) Tecnica: (Portero) Puño de Tauro (トーラスパンチ) Usuario: Kazuma Nakamura (一真**中村****)****_**

**_**Reina del Agua Hydros (水女王ハイドロス) Tecnica: (drible) Harpa de Geminis (ジェミニハープ) usuario: Taiki Nakamura (大輝**中村)****_**

* * *

><p>Era un dia normal, no hubo problemas desde que las hermanas Haku se habian unido al equipo y habia un aire agradable en la ciudad, era un sabado y todos se habian puesto a entrenar por si se topaban con uno de los dos equipos. En la riviera del rio, donde Tenma siempre se ponia a entrenar, habia una misteriosa chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes, estaba entrenando con dos chicos parecidos a ella, solo que uno era mas alto (que llevaba unos guantes de portero) y tenia ojos de color morado y el otro era un poco mas bajo y sus ojos eran anaranjados.<p>

"ahora hermano" grito la chica dandole una patada con todas sus fuerzas al balon

El que al parecer era portero le dio un golpe al balon con poco esfuerzo mandandolo a su hermano menor que era igual de feurte que su hermana. Mientras los tres entrenaban, Tenma, Shinsuke y Tsurugi pasaron por la riviera de camino al restaurante de Ramen RaiRaiKen. tenma sintio interes y los tres bajaron a ver. subitamente la chica fallo un pase a su hermano menor lo que mando el balon diercto hacia Shinsuke, que al ser buen portero lo detuvo con relativa facilidad.

"Lo siento mucho!" dijeron los tres

"no es problema!" dijo tenma

"Que gran tiro!" le dijo Shinsuke a la chica

Despues de un rato de conversar averiguaron los nombres de los tres, eran unos hermanos estudiantes de una escuela cercana a Raimon que se habian ido de vacaciones. eran Miharu, Kazuma y Taiki, los tres de apellido Nakamura, los tres eran muy buenos jugando al soccer. despues de un rato, Tenma, Shinsuke y Tsurugi se habian ido a Rai Rai Ken por unos fideos despues de un largo entrenamiento.

"Buenas tardes" dijeron los tres al entrar al restaurante

"Bienvenidos" les dijo la voz de Tobitaka uno de los viejos miembros de Inazuma Japon

"Podria darnos unos fideos señor" dijo Tenma

Sin respuesta Tobitaka, en un espectaculo de malabares y de mas, hizo tres platos de fideos deliciosos. al rato de terminar sus fideos Tenma y Tsurugi se pusieron a hablar sobre los cuatro reyes del cielo. Shinsuke no dejaba de pensar en su keshin, como seria... que haria con el? seria buen portero? podria proteger la porteria como Sangoku o Masaru lo hacian? todo eso lo molestaba. cuando salian del restaurante encontraron a los hermanos, junto a un equipo de soccer que los miraba de forma amenzasante

"Tenma" dijo la chica

"Hola... Miharu" dijo un poco nervioso el pobre Tenma "quienes son ellos?"

"Son el equipo de mi escuela" dijo la chica " nunca oiste hablar de la secundaria Emperador Fantasma?"

Tenma procedio a llamar con su celular a todos los miembros del equipo para que vinieran. cuando todos estaban reunidos, ambos equipos fueron directamente a la riviera del rio que estaba iluminada por una extraña energia verde que mantenia iluminado el campo. era tetrico... El partido habia comenzado y todos tenian un mal presentimiento. Tsurugi tenia el balon y corria hacia la porteria, no tenia el sentimiento usual que le daba el balon cuando lo tenia a sus pies. era como si el balon quisiera atacarlo, como si Tsurugi no pudiera hacer mas que sentir que hacia algo mal... aun asi, siguió con el plan y tiró la "Espada de la muerte" hacia la porteria

"Patetico" dijo Kazuma dandole un solo golpe al balon, mandandoselo a su hermano menor

A Tsurugi le dio un escalofrio al oir como el viento silbava alerededor balon. cuando Taiki tenia el balon, todos los defensas lo habian cubierto. Kurumada habia mandado su tecnica especial "Tren Veloz", mas el joven Taiki se habia deslizado hacia su derecha, haciendo que Kurumada se chocara con Amagi y le diera un enorme espacio libre.

"SURGE, REINA DEL MAR HYDROS!" grito el joven al aire invocando a su personificacion

Era una mujer hermosa, vistiendo una tunica azul con bordados en formas de dragon, con una harpa de oro y cuerdas que brillaban como plata y un casco que imitaba la cabeza de una serpiente marina de ojos verdes. La mujer tenia una mirada severa en su rostro y parecia que era el fin del pobre Sangoku

"Harpa de Geminis" dijo lentamente en chico mientras su personificacion empezó a tocar su harpa creando una onda de viento que paralizó a Hamano y Hayami que habian logrado acercarse a el lo suficiente para robarle el balon, era una melodia serena, que hizo que los dos jugadores cayeran al suelo adormecidos.

"Hermana mayor!" gritó el joven mandandole el balon a su hermana

Mientras el balon estaba en el aire la chica convoco a su keshin tambien. era un hombre en una armadura dorada sosteniendo dos enormes espadas encendidas en llamas, una mascara decorada con motivos de llamas y un casco con cuernos de cabra.

"**Rey de las Llamas Blaster!**" grito la niña cuando el balon aterrizo en frente suyo.

"Oh no!" se dijo Sangoku invocando su propio keshin "Vamos! Soldado Barbaro Barrera!"

"Tragate esto!" dijo la joven pisando con fuerza el suelo.

Al hacer eso, el balon floto en fuego dorado y blanco, mientras Blaster se cubria de aura roja. la chica salto con el balon entre sus piernas y lo dejo flotando dentro de la energia que habia empezado a girar. luego con un movimiento parecido a la excalibur mando el balon mientras Blaster mandaba la energia alrededor suyo (estilo Hadoken) que tenia la forma de una cabra montañera corriendo directo hacia la porteria siguiendo el balon.

"no pasara!" grito Amagi usando su Muro de la Atlantida inutilmente

"Tragate esto! Red de Cazador" dijo Kariya invocando su tecnica

Nada los ayudo el balon seguia teniendo el mismo poder y parecia ponerse cada vez mas fuerte. Sangoku trato de detener el balon con un golpe de su mano derecha, no hubo exito, por suerte, el golpe fue suficiente para mover un poco el balon hacia arriba lo que hizo que cayera lejos de la porteria, cerca de Mai.

"Aqui voy" grito la pequeña invocando a Espirutu Demonio y mandando a la porteria su tecnica "Alas Demoniacas"

el balon volo directo a la porteria y parecia que iba a hacer un gol de una sola vez, pero el tercero de los hermanos invoco su propio keshin. era un hombre gigante que llevaba una armadura en forma de toro, unos cuernos de toro sobre sus nudillos y cabeza. El keshin se habia preparado para darle un cabezaso al balon mientras que el joven hacia algo parecido a preparar un puño. cuando el balon estaba en frente del joven usando su mano derecha le dio un golpe al balon mientras que el keshin le daba un cabezaso mientras ambos hacian eso el sonido de un toro bufando se escuchaba cerca de ellos. el balon habia salido, y asi habia comenzado uno de los partidos mas dificiles que el equipo habia tenido que librar...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Con esto basta...<em>**


	8. La Verdad Sobre Miharu

**_Ahora siguiendo..._**

**_es hora de que se haga un gran partido!_**

**_una pequeñisima nota sin importancia alguna: algunos capitulos en los que pasan cosas son estrenados en el proceso creativo de mis fics asi que (por Ejemplo) Shinsuke obtendra su keshin de diferente manera a como lo obtuvo en la serie_**

* * *

><p>Estaban todos bastante agitados, en especial Tsurugi que estaba aterrado de acercarse al balon. Shindo que era bastante bueno con sus estrategias hizo un cambio de jugador, cambio a Nishiki por Tsurugi, quien en este punto estaba aterrado de tener el balon a sus pies. el partido habia comenzado de nuevo con un saque de banda de Nishiki. el balon estaba en posesion de la secundaria emperador fantasma de nuevo.<p>

"Voy" dijo uno de los delanteros corriendo hacia la porteria

No era tan habil como los tres hermanos, pues Kurumada habia logrado robar el balon y se lo dio a Kurama, que empezo a tener el mismo problema que Tsurugi

"_Que pasa Kurama?_" dijo una voz femenina muy tetrica que parecia surgir del balon "_no te sientes tan fuerte? no crees poder ganar? Eres debil... DEBIL!_"

Kurama trato de seguir corriendo pero la voz lo asusto tanto que cayó al suelo, y rodo de nuevo hacia Miharu. Miharu corrio y fue a la porteria, aun que no tenia la fuerza para tirar de nuevo usando su keshin uso una tecnica especial. el balon empezó a brillar en fuego azul, luego sin decir mas la joven lo pateó hacia su propia porteria, su hermano menor habia llegado hasta atras para devolver la patada que le dio un brillo amarillo al balon. luego, corriendo a toda velocidad, Kazuma le encajó una patada al balon dandole un ultimo brillo que era de color rojo. el balon volo a la porteria mientras los tres hermanos decian

"Tri-Ataque!" (トライアタック)

Sangoku hizo lo mejor que pudo para detener el tiro, mas el balon empezo a hablarle justo como al pobre Kurama.

"_Ah sangoku_" dijo la voz una vez mas "_un portero debil no sirve de nada... no podras detenerme, no tienes el valor para vencerme... no puedes ganar... ERES PATETICO!"_

Tratando de no hacer caso a lo que el balon le habia dicho estando a pocos centimetros de su cara, Sangoku siguio haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por detener el balon pero simplemente estaba muy preocupado por saber si era cierto lo que el balon le decia, asi que una vez mas fallo un intento de hacer una jugada y el balon pasó directo a la porteria. Shindo realizó otro cambio y puso a Shinsuke de portero. el partido seguia estando a favor de la secundaria emperador fantasma. era tanto lo que parecia ser su ventaja que ya llevaban 4-0 goles en el primer tiempo.

"bueno... parece que los unicos que estan enfermos son los delanteros y Sangoku" dijo Mai

"Habra sido algo que comieron?" dijo el pequeño Masaru tomadole sus signos vitales a Kurama

"Fuimos a comer unos fideos antes del partido" dijo Tsurugi retorciendose del dolor

"No tendria sentido, Tenma y yo tambien comimos los mismos fideos que tu Tsurugi" dijo Shinsuke "y estamos bien"

En las bancas del otro equipo Miharu y sus dos hermanos estaban conversando sobre el sector V, su familia y mas importante si era correcto hacer trampas como se les habia ordenado

"Creen que sea correcto que pusieramos un Walkie-Talkie dentro del balon?" dijo Miharu

"Debemos ganar este partido o el Sector V lastimara a nuestros padres" dijo Kazuma mirando al campo pensando si era correcto o no seguir las ordenes del Sector V

"Lo unico que importa aqui es ganar oiste hermana?" dijo Taiki mirandola severamente

La pobre miharu estaba muy confundida queria ayudar a sus padres y todo, mas el futbol del Sector V era repugnante para ella, y sabia que para sus hermanos tambien lo era. la joven se limitó a mirar al cielo y pensar con tristesa que pasaria si gente que ella amaba viera que estaba siendo una miserable tan grande como estaba siendo.

"_Que tengo que hacer?_" penso la chica con unas cuantas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas "_Yoshitoki... dime que hacer_"

El segundo tiempo volvieron a mandar a Tsurugi reemplazando a Kurama, y el balon "Maldito" volvio a hablarle, pero esta vez no eran palabras de odio e ira, eran mas palabras de aliento y animo. y Tambien un consejo

"_Vez al portero?_" dijo amablemente el balon "_Tiene un punto debil, un tiro que cambie su direccion en el aire lo confundiria_"

Tsurugi recordó algo que alguna vez vio en television cuando tenia alrededor de siete años, era una tecnica especial, un joven de nombre Nakatani hizo ese tiro, el tiro consistia en elevar el balon un poco y luego con la rodilla mandarlo mas arriba, cuando el balon tuviese suficiente altura se saltaria dando dos vueltas en el aire y luego se le daria un talonazo al balon, al hacer eso se suponia el balon avansaria alrededor de dos metros hacia la derecha y luego daria una vuelta hacia la izquierda que engañaria al portero, la tecnica especial se llamaba "Disparo en Picada" (浴びせ蹴り). Tsurugi intento hacer el tiro, mas solo fue la la misma direccion hacia la porteria y aunque el tiro era tan poderoso no fue dificil detenerlo. el balon fue directo hacia Miharu, todo estaba perdido, Shisuke no tenia nada que pudiera vender la poderosisima personificacion de miharu

"Vas a perder" gritó miharu invocando su keshin y lanzando su tecnica "Cornada de Aries!"

"Debo vencerla!" grito Shinsuke haciendo un esfuerzo por invocar su Keshin "nada me podra vencer mientras tenga esperanzas de recuperar el futbol verdadero!"

Un gran hombre, de piel amarilla y una armadura azul con un gran aro saliendo de la espalda y pasando sobre la cabeza. una gran onda de energia se esparcio alrededor del campo.

"Dios Satelite Protector Titanius" (護星神㋟㋑㋟㋥㋐㋜) grito shinsuke haciendo una tecnica que nadie creyo que verian la Mano Demoniaca, la tecnica especial del abuelo del entrenador Endo "MANO DEMONIACA!"

El pequeño Shinsuke se quedo quieto por unos momentos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y subitamente dio un grito de alegria mientras le daba el balon a Shindou. Shidou habia visto lo que habia hecho, y recordo justamente el partido que Tsurugi habia visto, lo que le dio una idea, hizo su tiro el "Fortissimo" hacia arriba, lo cual le dio una idea a Tsurugi hacer el Disparo en Picada. el balon iba con bastante Velocidad, y la idea de Tsurugi funciono, el balon habia dado una cerrada curva en el aire, tanto asi que cuando Kazuma intento atrapar el balon habia saltado en una direccion incorrecta y el balon habia pasado. Raimon habia logrado su primer gol del partido.

"Que paso?" dijo Kazuma "Que hizo Miharu?"

El pequeño Shinsuke estaba sonriendo sabia que usando a Titanius no podrian perder, mientras tanto, Mai se quedo sin habla, el Keshin se veia tan feurte tan enorme tan poderoso, tenia el poder para protegerla, la pequeña niña habia sentido que todos esos pensamientos le daban una bofetada y la dejaban fria en el suelo con ojitos de corazon. despues de un rato el pequeño Masaru habia despertado a su hermana y la habia preparado para seguir con el partido.

"Vamos!" Grito Shindo

Hikaru tenia el balon y corrio directo hacia la porteria. en otra parte, muy cerca de la cancha una figura pequeña, la figura de una niña de cabellos anaranjados y ojitos azules, era la hermanita gemela de Mai, la joven parecia un poco mas fuerte y no estaba tan palida, la razon era que ella seguia a su hermana mayor para que su usaba su keshin pudiera ver a Mao, el primer keshin de Mai. ese de hecho era el keshin de Makoto pero al nacer Mai iba a ser muy enfermisa, asi que la niña subconcientemente, con la intencion de proteger a su queridisima hermanita mayor, le dio la fuerza de su keshin para que pudiera vivir hasta que su cuerpo desarrollara un metodo de protegerse. Makoto sabai que como Mai ya tenia su propia keshin podria pedirle que le regresara a Mao.

"Mai!" Grito hikaru mientras le pasaba el balon a la joven por verse cubierto por los defensas del otro equipo

Mai usó a Mao una vez mas, y se preparó para tirar, cuando subitamente sintio que su keshin perdia poder, sabia lo que pasaba con su hermana menor, ambas lo sabian, Mai queria darle su keshin a Makoto asi que puso en practica su plan hizo el tiro mas poderoso que tenia sin usar la tecnica de Mao. eso hizo que el keshin liberara rafaga tras rafaga de energia que Makoto tomaba fortaleciendose y recuperando el poder de Mao. Mai siguio bombardeando la porteria con tiros hasta que Mao desaparecio y Sakuya aparecio en su lugar. el plan de Mai funciono Makoto habia recuperado el poder de su keshin. cuando Sakuya aparecio Mai no perdio el tiempo

"Purificacion Espiritual" grito la joven mandando el balon a la porteria

el pobre Kazuma que estaba muy cansado trato de usar una vez mas el puño de tauro, pero su cuerpo habia perdido mucha energia el tiro paso golpeandolo en el estomago. el joven se levantó y se puso en posicion para tapar otro gol.

"esta vez lo detendre" se dijo sin aliento "_Por madre y padre_"

sus hermanos menores habian empezado el tri-ataque y lo habian mandado con ayuda de otro delantero, a la porteria ya que el no podia hacer la tecnica por falta de energia y fuerzas. el tiro no fue problema para shinsuke y Titanius, todos tenian mucha facilidad luchando contra el otro equipo ya que varios de ellos tenian energias para seguir mucho tiempo sin embargo la secundaria emperador fantasma habia empezado a colapsar en su estrategia, Miharu estaba indecisa y asustada. Kazuma estaba debil y confundido. Taiki simplemente estaba cansado y desesperado por proteger a sus padres. Tsurugi habia hecho su nueva tecnica una vez mas y como Kazuma estaba simplemente muy cansado se dejó caer un momento al suelo.

"Hermano!" gritaron Miharu y Taiki

el pobre portero habia perdido tanta energia que le seria imposible seguir pero escondio eso de sus hermanos y siguio el partido. Mai sabia que sin Mao no tendria problemas pues tenia a Sakuya. Miharu tenia el balon y se disponia a hacer una tecnica uniendo su keshin y el de su hermano

"Vamos! hermano!" grito la joven convocando a su keshin

"Si" le respondio este liberando a su keshin tambien

Al invocarlos en conjunto, convocaron una figura enorme una figura parecida a un dragon, que llevaba un arma parecida a una espada con dos cuchillas en cada lado. en el centro habia una agarradera con unas cuerdas de plata, era un harpa. los dos keshin combinados eran una fuerza destructiva total, los dos tiraron con fuerza pateando el balon a la vez. Shinsuke sabia que no podria detener el tiro, pero algo ocurrio frente a sus ojos que lo puso furioso, la pequeña mai se habia interpuesto entre el balon y la porteria, quedando lastimada por la fuerza del balon.

"MAI!" grito Shinsuke invocando una vez mas a su keshin y usando su tecnica especial con aun mas fuerza.

Al detener el balon Shinsuke revisó a Mai estaba bien mas no podia seguir jugando, todos estaban muy cansados si no dormidos por estar despiertos a horas tan avanzadas. despues de un rato Tenma vio a la hermanita de Mai con una sonrisa bajando a la banca.

"Capitan?" dijo la chica llamando a Shindo "Puedo reemplazar a mi hermana?"

"Si, tu hermana esta un poco herida" dijo Shindo dandole un uniforme con el numero 22

Makoto estaba lista en el campo, ya no parecia enfermisa o debil, era una chica muy feurte y habil que tenia la misma habilidad de su hermana. la niña corrio hacia la porteria y convocó a Mao, su keshin esta vez parecia mas fuerte, era mas bella y su tiro tenia mucho mas poder. asi siguió el partido un solo gol para un empate y asi tener una esperanza de vencer a la secundaria Emperador Fantasma...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Con esto basta...<em>**

**_esperen para ver el final de este partido y la posible victoria de Raimon contra la secundaria emperador fantasma!_**

**_El proverbio de Inazuma Eleven Go es: nada me podra vencer mientras tenga esperanzas de recuperar el futbol verdadero!_**

**_es todo!_**


	9. Una Nueva Amiga Llega a Raimon!

**_Ahora siguiendo..._**

**_es hora de que termine un partido totalmente necesario para la historia que estoy escribiendo_**

* * *

><p>Makoto invoco su keshin y se preparó para su tiro y le encajo la patada al balon, no solo manandolo entre las plumas negras, sino unido a eso energia electrica que circundaba el balon. Kazuma Invoco a su keshin una vez mas<p>

"NECESITO LA VICTORIAAAA..." grito el joven mientras el aura morada de Terraqueous surgia una vez mas.

aunque el balon seguia teniendo mucho poder el joven no necesitó usar su tecnica especial una vez mas. tenia el balon entre sus manos, y no quedaba mucho tiempo para que acabara el partido, habia logrado su meta. ganaron el partido, ya no habia de que preocuparse, le paso el balon a su hermnana para poder terminar el partido. no era el caso, Hayami habia salido de su posicion y le habia robado el balon, corriendo a toda velocidad fue directo a la porteria. Kazuma no tenia la energia para atraparlo y quitarle el balon mientras corria asi que perdio la oportunidad de tapar un gol. el balon y Hayami pasaron directo, marcando un cuarto gol.

"Lo logre!" grito el joven arrastrandose a su posicion otra vez debido al cansancio.

Subitamente Midori, Akane y Aoi (que habian llegado mientran nadie veia) se pusieron a ayudar a los jugadores en la banca y animar a los que estaban en el campo. Miharu tambien se hayaba cansada y no podia hacer las cosas bien, mas encontro una entrada perfecta y mandó su mejor tiro hacia la porteria, Shinsuke lo atrapó y le dio el balon a Tenma. Tenma usó su tecnica especialel Viento Mach, pero no fue hacia la porteria sino hacia Hayami, que uso su tecnica especial "Corta Vientos". Kazuma usó su keshin una vez mas e hizo el maximo esfuerzo usando su tecnica especial.

"NO PIENSO PERDER!" grito el con lagrimas en sus ojos "PUÑO DE TAUROOOO"

El balon habia perdido la mitad del poder que Hayami y Tenma habian depositado en el, y Kazuma seguia usando su tecnica sacando la energia en el balon para lanzarlo lejos. subitamente el pequeño shinsuke salio corriendo de la porteria de camino hacia el lado opuesto de la cancha, quedaba poco tiempo, si el balon entraba, o no a la porteria determinaria si habria tiempo extra o no. Shinsuke saltó directo hacia el balon y uso su tecnica especial "Golpe Saltarin" directo hacia el balon. eso sobrecargo de energia cortando la tecnica de kazuma y mandó al joven lejos, el gol decidio el partido. eso le abrio los ojos a Kazuma, sabia de su error, de las terribles cosas que habia hecho solo por querer "proteger a sus padres". Miharu fue ayudar a su hermano

"Hermano!" dijo miharu ayudandolo "estas bien?"

"no te preocupes por mi..." dijo el con los ojos nublados "ve con Raimon... ellos protegen el verdadero soccer, si ellos logran lo que desean..."

"Que?" dijo miharu viendo hacia Tenma que estaba abrazando a Shinsuke por la victoria del equipo

"el Sector V nos devolvera a Madre y Padre" dijo Kazuma cayendo dormido

En el otro lado de la cancha Raimon celebraba la victoria, todos estaban felices, todos menos una persona. Tsurugi estaba pendiente de los movimientos del equipo, asegurandose de que no intentaran nada raro. cuando Miharu se acerco, casi le da un patatus. Miharu se acerco con la mirada perdida y una poco de terror en su rostro

"estee..." murmuró la chica llamando la atencion de todos

"Que quieres tu aqui?" dijo Shindo mirandola severamente

la chica sin mas prorrumpio el lagrimas y procedio a contarles la historia de lo que ocurrio con sus padres. El sector V estaba buscando jugadores fuertes, y aunque casi nadie estaba dispuesto a jugar un soccer como el del Sector V, ellos tenian sus metodos, secuestros, amenazas, sobornos y de mas. eso les aseguro un arsenal, un ejercito de jugadores casi perfectos con los cuales mantener el soccer como si estuviera esclavizado. luego les contó que a sus padres los habian secuestrado y mandado a un calabozo con el fin de mantenerla esclavizada como su peon para usar como herramienta en su podrido soccer.

"Miharu" dijo Mai poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica

La joven volteo y vio al equipo raimon, todos le sonreian. Shindo se acerco mientras sacaba algo de su mochila. era el uniforme de la secundaria Raimon, Shindo sabia que alguien con un corazon tan amable como el de Miharu y ademas su habilidad serian de mucha ayuda. Miharu se abalanzo sobre Shindo y le dio un abrazo de gratitud. (lo cual enfurecio a akane pero no mas tantito) el pequeño Taiki levanto a su hermano mayor y lo llevo a su hogar.

"Miharu" dijo el pequeño conteniendo sus ganas de llorar "recuerda a 'Deus Ex"

Cuando los dos hermanos de Miharu se fueron, la chica miro hacia arriba

"Deus Ex Machina" murmuro la chica

"Que significa deus ex machina?" pregunto la pequeña Makoto halando un poco el pantalon de Miharu

"Significa 'dios maquinaria'" dijo Miharu levantando a la pequeña makoto en sus hombros

"Que quiso decir tu hermano con que recordaras al 'Deus Ex Machina'?" dijo Tsurugi recostado sobre la pequeña colina de la riviera del rio

"Es un keshin..." dijo Miharu mirando la luna "es una maquina con poderes divinos se, llama 'Dios Maquinaria Deus Ex Machina'" (神機デウスエクスマキナ)

"de que nos puede servir?" dijo Tenma

"de hecho..." susurro miharu "nunca pudimos perefccionarlo"

"Como?" dijo Tenma viendo a la chica

"Es una fusion de keshins, necesita tanto poder que es casi la fusion de seis keshin en si" dijo Miharu levantando su mano

Despues de explicar les dijo que al unir tres keshin ya se tenia mucho poder, unido a eso tambien estaba el hecho de que eso quitaba mucha energia debido a que una persona no puede cargar con el peso de tres keshin a la vez, eso añadido que al hacer al keshin 'Deus Ex' tomaba lles daba el peso de seis keshins. usar ese keshin podria costar caro y solo podria ser usando una vez por partdio

"Y ea es la razon por la que nunca logramos crear a Deus Ex" dijo Miharu "Aunque teniamos suficientes keshin con los que podiamos hacer la fusion no la pudimos hacer pues tomaba mucha energia y podiamos llegar a morir antes de tenerlo perfeccionado"

Con eso dicho llegaron Nanao y Naomi en lo que parecia ser una limosina, manejada por un hombre de pelo rojo y gafas. las dos jovenes bajaron al campo y vieron a Miharu llorando de alegria en los brazos de Shindo (que dehecho se queria morir pues a el le gustaba otra persona).

"Que haces aqui miharu?" pregunto Nanao

Despues de que (con un poco mas e lagrimas de lo que muchos soportarian) Miharu explicara toda la "Chamba" y el asunto con las secundarias y sus padres, todo estaba listo para que todos se fueran a sus casas. cuando a Tenma le surgio hacer una preguntita

"Miharu, Donde vives?" dijo Tenma inocentemente

"Vivo en 'le Centro'" dijo Miharu en un acento burlon "con mis hermanos y mi hermana menor"

"Ah si?" dijo Naomi "es lindo el lugar donde viven?"

"De hecho no" respondio la chica mirando hacia abajo un poco deprimida "nuestra casa esta infestada de ratas y serpientes, ademas no hay luz electrica y tenemos que ducharnos con agua fria"

Inmediatamente Nanao agarro a la chica y la metio a la limosina para que se mudara junto con sus hermanos a la mansion Mont Noir (el lugar donde viven las hermanas Haku)

"sebas-chan" dijo la chica "llevanos a 'le Centro'"

"Si señorita" dijo el señor de gafas encendiendo el motor

Las chicas llegaron a la casa de Miharu (quien inmediatamente saco una escopeta) y entraron para ver el lugar infestado de ratas y a los tres chicos usando armas para mantener lejos a las ratas. Naomi solo agarro un megafono y grito con toda su fuerza en el alejando a las ratas. luego de eso los chicos empacaron todo lo que pudieron y se fueron a la mansion de Naomi donde les esperaba una vida un poco mejor.

"Oye, Miharu" dijo Naomi viendo a la chica de doce años que estaba sentada sobre los hombros de Kazuma "como se llama tu hermana"

"Su nombre es Yoshiko" (美子) dijo Miharu

la joven estaba escuchando atentamente a su hermano mayor que le estaba contando sobre el soccer a lo que ella respondio

"SI SOCCER! WUJUUU!" mientras se triaba de espaldas a los acolchonados asientos de la silla

"Yoshiko? estas bien?" dijo Taiki acercandose a su hermanita menor

"FINLANDIA!" grito la niña alegremente

Al llegar a la mansion los jovenes fueron a una habitacion que Nanao les dio para que pudieran descanzar. Yoshiko simplemente se habia puesto a explorar la casa. la chica era muy inocente y amable, Tenia los ojos amarillos al igual que su cabello. era un poco bizca pero eso solo la hacia mas tierna. esa noche fue la mejor noche que que los hermanos tuvieron alguna vez.

Al dia siguiente, nos ubicamons en el aeropuerto de la ciudad inazuma, dos jovenes, una adolecente de ojos morados y pelo negro lasio, llevando con sigo el estuche de un Violincello y vestida elegantemente, y junto a ella un joven alto y delgado de ojos cafes y cabello negro alborotado vestido casualmente.

"Con que esto es Japon no?" dijo el niño

"Asi es Yoshitoki" dijo la chica

"Que pasa? no te sientes bien Octavia?" dijo el joven que al parecer era Yoshitoki

"no es nada hermano" dijo la chica cerrando los ojos esbosando una sonrisilla burlona "Solo me pregunto si aqui esta lo que buscamos"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hasta la proxima, yo les digo en pocas palabras... Se la empañan<em>**


	10. La Llegada De Unos Nuevos Amigos!

**_Ahora siguiendo..._**

**_es la llegada de Yoshiko Nakamura! una joven torpe en todo menos el soccer_**

**_de Yoshitoki y Octavia Saizen! literalmente dos mentes maestras!_**

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente en Raimon Miharu y Yoshiko habian llegado al club de soccer. la pequeña Yoshiko queria hacer pruebas para unirse al equipo, todos los consideraron ridiculo ya que ella era demasiado menor a lo que (un poco herido) Masaru respondio como<p>

"PERO SI YO TENGO SEIS AÑOS MALDITA SEA!"

todos dudaron un poco pensandolo pero consideraron que Mai y makoto tambien eran mas jovenes que Yoshiko. dejaron a la joven entrar al equipo, neceisitaban hacerle una prueba, justo como a Mai. llevaron a la niña al campo y la pusieron en contra de Kurumada, Shinsuke y Sangoku.

"Tienes que burlar a Kurumada y Shinsuke, luego meter un gol!" dijo sangoku ondeando su brazo derecho

"Ok" dijo un poco nerviosa la chica

Yoshiko empezo a correr hacia la porteria, Kurumada no perdio tiempo y uso su tecnica especial "Tren Veloz" hacia la chica. la joven se puso el balon entre las piernas y salto sobre la cabeza de Kurumada aterrizando detras suyo seguida por unas cuantas plumas blancas.

"Salto del Angel" (エンジェルジャンプ) dijo la chica corriendo otra vez hacia la porteria

"Detenla Shinsuke!" grito Sangoku

Shinsuke que le robo el balon facilmente y luego siguiendo con la prueba mantuvo el balon con el tratando de eludir a la chica, lo que no fue facil. La joven corrio hacia el rapidamente. cuando estuvo en frente del pequeñin levanto su pierna izquierda, y dio una pequeña patada al la tierra del suelo, lo cual levanto un huracan en el cual estaban flotando un monton de plumas blancas y grises, el huracan mando a Shinsuke a volar.

"Tifon de Plumas" (羽台風) susurro la niña cuando el balon lentamente rodo hacia ella

"Esta bien!" dijo Sangoku "Detendre lo que me quieras mandar"

La chica soplo una pequeña burbuja con su mano derecha, la burbuja parecia tener un arcoiris dentro. la peqeuña Yoshiko levanto el balon con su pierna hasta que este quedara dentro de la burbuja. la chica luego lato hasta quedar al lado de la burbuja y luego le dio una patada, rompiendola y mandando el balon cubierto de burvujas mas pequeñas que parecian ser un arcoiris siguiendo el balon.

"Tiro Burbuja Arcoiris!" (レインボーバブルショット) dijo la niña mientras el balon volaba hacia sangoku

Sangoku uso su tecnica especial "muro de Gaia" mas las burbujas que reventaban con mucha fuerza y ademas la potencia con la que iba el balon fueron demasiado, el balon habia pasado rompiendo la columna central de la tecnica. Yoshiko corrio diercto hacia sango a revisar que estuviera bien.

"Lo siento mucho señor, todo bien, nada roto?" dijo la chica ayudando a Sangoku a levantarse

"Estoy bien" dijo Sangoku levantandose

Despues del entrenamiento todos se iban a ir a la casa club a cambiarse cuando escucharon dos voces, eran una chica y un chico (que no voy a describir, vayanse a leer el ultimo capitulo para ver si los recuerdan)

"Llegamos muy tarde?" dijo la chica de ojos morados bajando la colina junto con su hermano

Antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera hablar Mai, Makoto y Masaru se abalanzaron encima de los dos. Y (con juan de pie a pocos metros de ellos con una sonrisa) los cinco compartieron un abrazo fraternal.

"Primo Yoshitoki!" (慶時) dijo Mai abrazada a la pierna del joven

"Prima Octavia!" Gritaron los otros dos sentados sobre la espalda de su prima

"Como estan de grandes" dijo Yoshitoki levantando a Mai en sus brazos

"No creiamos que los veriamos aqui" dijo Octavia levantandose con ayuda de sus primos

"Momentito!" dijo Tenma caminando hacia ellos "ustedes quienes son?"

"Oh si perdon" dijo Juan "ellos son mis sobrinos, Yoshitoki y Octavia Saizen"

"Pero crei que la Señora Toko solo tenia una hermana menor" dijo Shindo

"Tiene varios primos" dijo Juan

Despues de un rato todos habian ido a la casa club, donde por alguna razon Octavia se habia puesto unas gafas oscuras

"Oye por que llevas puestas esas gafas?" le pregunto Tsurugi

"no es importante" dijo octavia

Era entrada la noche, nada de mucha importancia ocurria. todos iban de camino a sus casas cuando dos misteriosos sujetos acorralaron contra una pared a Mai, Makoto y Masaru. los dos jovenes no perdieron tiempo. fueron corriendo hacia los bandidos y aunque eran mas que ellos, los hermanos sabian que hacer.

"Ahora!" dijo Yoshitoki

el joven unio sus piernas estiro sus brazos con las palmas hacia afuera con la cabeza en alto, mientras hacia eso un aura rojiza aparecia detras suyo. al aclararse el aura aparecio un hombre enorme de cabello dorado que le cubria los ojos, una armadura que parecia ser del imperio griego y llevaba una lanza.

"Gran Guerrero Aquiles!" (大戦士アキレス) dijo el joven

"Me toca" dijo Octavia

Haciendo una posicion casi identica a la de Yoshitoki, excepto que con las piernas cruzadas, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, los brazos extendidos con las palmas hacia adentro, mientras un aura azul clara aparecia. de esta salio un hombre enorme, regio, delgado, sosteniendo un violin y el arco de este en sus manos, vestido elegantemente y sonriendo de forma burlona.

"Gran Compositor Salieri" (大作曲サリエリ) murmuro la chica

Los asaltantes vieron horrorizados a los dos jovenes que de hecho tenian un balon de soccer cada uno. Yoshitoki mando el balon hacia arriba y acto seguido salto, al hacer esto su personificacion estiro el brazo derecho, la lanza se habia vuelto enorme y tenia un brillo rojo alrededor. Yoshitoki se habia preparado para darle una patada al balon mientras el keshin mandaba su brazo hacia atras

"LANZA DE AQUILES!" (アキレウスのやり) grito el joven encajandole una patada al balon mandandolo junto a la lanza de su keshin como si este hubiera lanzado un trueno

Octavia lanzo el balon hacia arriba, con fuerza salto hacia el. su keshin habia empezado a tocar su violin. luego la chica le dio una suave patada al balon, que cubrio a este ultimo de sonido. al caer al suelo Octavia espero a que el balon cayera mientras su keshin empezaba a tocar con aun mas fuerza. la chica salto y despues de dar dos vueltas en el aire le dio una patada al balon mandandolo en una enorme onda de energia mientras Salieri daba una ultima nota haciendo la energia del tiro aun mayor.

"Oh por..." trato de decir uno antes de que el balon lo golpeara en el rostro dejandolo frio en el suelo

El otro trato de correr y de esquivar pero (casi como en una caricatura) parecia que el balon lo seguia a todas partes, luego encontro varias cosas para cubrirse... lo que no le funciono pues subitamente el balon le llego desde arriba y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejandolo igual que a su amigo lo dejo frio.

"Estan bien niños?" pregunto octavia quitandose las gafas para recisar a sus primos

"Si mi ama" dijo Makoto como hipnotizada

"Ama?" dijo Octavia "oh, si. mis ojos"

"que paso?" pregunto makoto sobandose la cabeza

"Aveces odio estos 'ojos especiales'" dijo octavia viendo hacia arriba

Subitamente se escucho la voz de la pequeña Yoshiko que con fuerza les grito desde la mansion l'blanc "BIENVENIDA A MI MUNDO!"

ES todo por ahora! sigan mandando reviews... y disfruten mi fic!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hasta la proxima, yo les digo en pocas palabras... Se la retuercen<em>**


	11. El Poder Oculto de Mai

_**wiiiii!**_

_**no pude pensar de una nota del autor :D!**_

_**asiq ue vamos con la historia... AHORA!**_

* * *

><p>Era una mañana calmada en la secundaria Raimon, todos habia ido a entrenar. con la ayuda de los hermanos Saizen creyeron que les seria facil vencer a la secundaria monarca de hielo y la secundaria misteriosa, unido a eso las nuevas tecnicas especiales les serian de gran apoyo al momento de tener un partido. Shinsuke y Masaru estaban entrenando para ayudar en la porteria, Tenma y Tsurugi estaban desarrollando tecnicas especiales, las hermanas Haku estaban usando sus tecnicas especiales para entrenar con Mai y Makoto.<p>

"Es una lastima que solo sean administradoras del equipo" dijo Mai usando su tecnica especial "Onda Trueno"

"Mi hermanita tiene razon! ustedes serian fabulosas jugadoras" remarco Makoto practicando con Nanao

"Creo que seria demasiado problema" dijo Naomi deteniendo el tiro con su pierna derecha

"es cierto" dijo Nanao "ademas, ya son muchos en el equipo!"

"No es problema" dijo Endo ganando una partida ajedrez contra Kido "llegamos a ser demasiados cuando participamos en la Copa Meteoro"

"Si, es cierto, ademas de todo cualquier ayuda es bien recibida" dijo kido antes de perder la partida "por favor! ya van siete partidas hoy!"

Despues de un largo rato todos sintieron un horrible frio, aun peor que el que hacia en su enfrentamiento contra la secundaria Hakuren. un grupo de personas caminaba hacia ellos, no se parecian en nada a la secundaria Emperador Fantasma, los pobres daban un aura culpable y algo depresiva, estos sin embargo parecian decididos, con ansias de ver al equipo sufrir.

"la secundaria Monarca de hielo" dijo Naomi

"Su capitan... Hyozan Yukima" (氷山雪魔) dijo Nanao viendo al chico caminando con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro

El joven solo se mantuvo en frente de los chicos con la asquerosa mueca en el rostro. al lado suyo habia una joven no mas alta que el que tenia una mueca similar y en sus manos sostenia un balon de soccer que parecia pertenecer a la secundaria Alien y que ademas tenia un brillo azul claro. Juan, Endo y Kido temblaron un poco al ver el balon, los dos sabian que le pasaria a la secundaria Raimon si usaban ese balon.

"les tengo una apuesta" dijo Juan volteando hacia Yukima

"Que tienes para mi anciano?" el joven pregunto de forma burlona

Juan le explico una apuesta, si Raimon ganaba Yukima se separaria de su equipo y nunca volveria a jugar soccer, en cambio si perdian la secundaria Raimon seria destruida junto con el club de futbol. y solo para asegurarse, si de cualquier modo Raimon ganara o perdia, Naomi deberia tener una cita con Yukima

"Y por que yo!" se quejo la joven inflando los mofletes

"Bueno, sin tomar en cuenta que destruiran la secundaria Raimon" dijo Tsurugi viendo hacia a ella "no seria gran perdida"

Naomi se le lanzo encima a Tsurugi tratando de romperlo a golpes. para su mala suerte, Juan le halo el brazo a Naomi y la joven no pudo destruir a Tsurugi. Todos estaban listos para el partido, el otro equipo estaba organizado de forma rara, los que (segun investigaciones de Haruna) eran los defensas estaban como delanteros, el unico que parecia saber lo que hacia, era Hyozan, que ya era el portero

"sera muy facil" dijo Kido

"No creas, puede ser solo una fachada" dijo Juan poniendole la mano en el hombro

el equipo Raimon dio la patada inicial, para la sorpresa de todos, los defensas del equipo monarca de hielo que estaban adelante habian corrido directo hacia Kurama que tenia el balon, los dos se pusieron a correr alrededor del pobre, creando un pequeño ciclon de aire gelido, luego se detuvieron, y uno de los defensas le robo el balon a Kurama mandando su cuerpo congelado a volar.

"Ciclon Gelido" (アイスサイクロン) murmuraron los dos cuando un de ellos ya tenia el balon.

Subitamente, uno de los delanteros se habia adelantado y ya tenia el balon. con una sonrisa un poco aterradora el joven burlo a todos los defensas y se preparo para su tecnica especial. piso el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, despues de eso, una larga cola de reptil salio de la parte mas baja de su espalda. el joven salto y le dio un coletazo al balon mandandolo a toda velocidad havia la porteria.

"Cola del Dragon de Hielo!" (アイスドラゴンズテイル)

Kariya se puso en medio, el y Shinsuke ejecutaron la Defensa Llameante, que por muy poco detuvo el tiro. el joven le dio el balon a Tenma, que corrio a toda velocidad hacia la porteria. aunque habia logrado burlar a los defensas Hyozan parecia muy calmado. Tenma le mando su tiro "Viento Veloz" y espero poder meter un gol.

"es eso todo lo que tienes?" dijo el joven

Con muy poco esfuerzo levanto su mano derecha, no fue mucho esfuerzo detener el tiro, de hecho fue demasiado facil. Hyozan puso el balon en el suelo, y le dio una buena patada, mandandolo hacia los delanteros otra ves, Mai (que estaba de centrocampista) habia retrocedido un poco y robado el balon.

"Tu puedes hija!" le grito juan

Mai queria parecerse a sus heroes de Inazuma Japon asi que se le ocurrio hacer una tecnica especial "nueva" por asi decirlo. la chica salto al aire, y con una pirueta hacia atras levanto su pierna derecha haciendo que saliera una espada de fuego de su pierna. iba a hacer la "Maxima Ignicion" la tecnica especial de Shuuya Goenji su heroe de toda la vida. al darle la patada la chica mando el balon en una ola de fuego.

"Maxima Ignicion!" (マキシマムファイア) grito la chica cayendo al suelo

El balon no iba ni con la mitad de fuerza de lo que podia ir, pero ocurrio algo extraño. a medio la energia de fuego en el balon empezo a cambiar, de ser una ola, giro un poco, hasta el punto de convertirse en una especia de rueda. aunque era bastante impresionante Hyozan no tuvo dificultad en detenerla.

"Es eso todo lo que tienes chiquilla?" dijo el joven corriendo hacia la porteria de Raimon con el balon "no podras ganarnos con ta poca habilidad!"

"Diablos" se dijo Mai al ver que Hyozan le habia pasado por el laado a toda velocidad "que piensa hacer? el no es el portero?"

El joven le dio una patada al balon, mandandolo al aire. subitamente, se dividio en un millar de flechas de energia oscura. con una sonrisa burlona el joven chasqueo los dedos y las flechas volaron directo hacia la porteria hacia el indefenso Sangoku.

"Mil Flechas" (サウザンドアロウズ) dijo el joven calmadamente

"Muro de Atlantida" grito Amagi haciendo su tecnica especial

Aunque pudo detener muchas de las flechas el resto solo siguio el camino.

"no pasara!" grito Masaru (que estaba de defenza) poniendose en medio y recibiendo casi todas las flechas con el estomago

El chico cayo desmayado al suelo, mas gracais a el Sangoku pudo detener el tiro con relativa facilidad usando su "Atrapada de Fuego"

"Eso simplemente fue suerte" dijo Hyozan volviendo a su porteria

Juan detuvo el partido y pidio un cambio de jugadores, Masaru iria a la banca mientras que Yoshitoki saldria a Jugar. en la cancha, Mai estaba completamente furiosa, Hyozan no solo habia herido a su hermano, sino que tenia tanta calma y la capacidad de volver a hacerlo las veces que quisiera, eso enserio la molestaba.

"que siga el partido" dijo Hyozan burlonamente

Volvieron a dar la patada de salida, Kurama no perdio tiempo y le dio el balon a Tsurugi. el joven corrio hacia la porteria, sintiendo cada vez un frio mas y mas atroz. para probar al portero no uso su mejor tecnica, se conformo con usar un "Ataque de la Muerte" (デスドロップ)

"Al fin algo bueno" dijo Hyozan poniendose serio

El chico puso su mano derecha arriba, invocando un gran arpon, luego con toda su fuerza clavo el arpon en el balon y al hacer eso el balon se clavo en el suelo atravezado por el arpon.

"Arpon Congelado" (フローズンスピア)

Hyozan volvio a correr, burlando a todos los jugadores de Raimon quedando enfrente de la porteria, que estaba totalmente desprotegida. con una risilla el joven hizo su tecnica especial "mil flechas". sangoku que no estaba consentrado al 100% pues no habia notado lo veloz que era Hyozan tuvo que usar el "Muro de Gaia", que era su mejor (y unico) recurso para detener la tecnica especial

"No pasara! Muro de Gaia" Grito el joven usando la tecnica

Las flechas seguian siendo demasiado poara tecnica de Sangoku, el pobre no pudo detener el tiro. sin embargo en pocos segundos Makoto (que estaba en el mediocampo con su hermana) se puso en medio en un intento desesperado pord etener el balon. su intento no rindio frutos solo logrando que el balon entrara con menos impulso a la porteria.

"Otro cambio" Pidio juan "Octavia por Makoto"

Mai esta ves se encontraba totalmente encarnizada. hyozan habia herido a sis hermanos, se habia burlado de ella, y se le habia adelantado con una jugada sucia y truculenta. la joven empezo a gruñir como un perro salvaje, sus ojos se tornaron rojo carmesí, los dientes caninos habian crecido, su color de piel se habia tornado grisaceo y su voz se convirtio casi por completo en el aullido de un lobo.

"Oh, no!" dijo Juan sacando su celular y marcando el celular de su esposa "TOKO! necesito que vengas rapido, Mai esta cambiando otra vez!"

La levanto sus brazos, en la punta de cada dedo aparecio una pequeña llama de color rojizo, luego, imitando el movimiento de un lobo rasguñando algo, las llamas en sus dedos se expandieron hasta llegar a su espalda. de las llamas salio la figura de Sakuya, pero habia cambiado parecia malvada, su expresion se habia tornado en una de odio, su cuerpo habia oscurecido, su hermosa tunica Kabuki estaba rasgada y parecia descuidada. aunque la hermosa e infantil voz de Mai se habia convertido en aullidos se pudo escuchar muy clara, fria y aterradoramente

"Bruja Lobo Sakuya" (狼魔女サクヤ)

Todos se aterraron al ver a la tierna Mai convertida en ua bestia inmisericorde, la chiquilla corria hacia la porteria golpeando a todos los defensas solo con la energia que liberaba su cuerpo debido a la ira. La chica hizo la tecnica especial de Sakuya, la "Purificacion Espiritual" que nadie creyo poder ver, de una version tan malefica de Sakuya. la tecnica habia dejado de ser luminosa, de hecho era oscura, roja y daba a conocer el deseo de sangre de la nueva Mai.

"Muerte Espiritual!" (スピリチュアルデス) dijo la chiquilla al darle la patada al balon

El balon volo a toda velocidad, no solo cubierto de energia roja y negra, tambien parecia ser seguido por una horda de almas en pena, fantasmas malignos y mas. Hyozan nisiquiera trato de usar su tecnica, estaba tan espantado que so primero que se le ocurrio fue saltar lejos del balon para que no le destrozar todos los huesos de un golpe.

* * *

><p><strong>hasta la proxima!<strong>

**sigan leyendo!**

**dejen review!**

**... o simplemente lean para que yo pueda saber que alguien esta remotamente interesado en lo que escribo... porfis?**


	12. Lupus Furorem y Modo Lucifer

_**wiiiii!**_

_**no pude pensar de una nota del autor :D!**_

_**asiq ue vamos con la historia... AHORA!**_

* * *

><p>El balon habia destrozado la porteria por completo. Ambos equipos estaban aterrados, nadie podria creer lo que veia, una chica ten tierna amable y agradable como Mai se habia vuelto un ente oscuro, malefico, con deseos de matar. Octavia y Yoshitoki habian invocado sus Keshin para intentar detenerla, pero la chica simplemente uso el poder de su keshin y de un golpe los mando a volar a ambos.<p>

"debe haber algun modo de detenerla!" dijo Tenma

"es imposible!" refuto Tsurugi "es mas fuerte que nosotros!"

"Y si trabajamos juntos?" dijo animosamente Shindo

"con el poder unido de los tres!" respondio Tenma

"esto acabara muy mal, pero lo que sea" dijo Tsurugi con un mal pesentimiento

Los tres invocaron sus keshin a la vez. Lancelot, Pegasus Arc y Maestro se veian diferentes, eran un equipo en ves de solo las personificaciones individuales de cada uno. un aura azul brillante aparecio entre ellos, un destello ilumino el campo y surgio un nuevo keshin, un hombre regio, llevaba una armadura de acero, parecia estar cubierto de plumas de aguila, y sobre la cabeza llevaba una armadura parecida a la cabeza de un Grifo.

"Emperador Demonio Gryphon!" (魔帝グリフォン) hizo eco en el campo

Los tres corrieron hacia Mai, cada uno intentando detenerla a su manera. fue inutil. Justo cuando pudieron acercarse a la joven, ella simplemente los esquivo y quedo muy cerca de un balon. sin perder tiempo le dio una buena patada al balon siendo seguido por un aullido de Sakuya. Tenma, Tsurugi y Shindo patearon el balon a la vez, tratando de detenerlo. aun asi les fue inutil, el keshin de la joven y el poder que habia adquirido con ese ataque de ira eran demasiado.

"Es imposible" dijo tenma

"no es cierto!" dijo Tsurugi tratando de imprimir mas fuerza

"No perdere!" dijo Shindo esforzandose demasiado, imprimedo mas fuerza de la que era necesaria

Pudieron devolverle el balon a Mai, todos estaban sonriendo con superioridad al ver que Mai habia perdido fuerza, mas no les duro mucho. Shindo al haber usado tanta energia, ademas de que el balon iba con tanta feurza que pudo sentir casi como su pie derecho se destrozaba al contacto del balon. El pobre cayo al suelo, cansado por toda la fuerza que imprimio en la patada.

"Shindo!" Grito Akane entrando al campo arriesgando su vida

Aunque Tenma y Tsurugi seguian en pie ambos sabian que Mai era demasiado fuerte para ellos. Luego otro resplandor aparecio en el campo, todos voltearon hacia los hermanos Saizen. ambos habian fusionado su propio Keshin al igual que Tenma, Tsurugi y Shindo. no podian siquiera soñar con detenerla, pero hicieron su esfuerzo. era un hombre alto en su mano derecha sostenia una espada unida al arco de un violin y en la otra tenia un enorme instrumento, demasiado grande para ser un violin pero muy pequeño para ser un cello o un violoncello. tenia una vestimenta extraña, era una tunica blanca que cubria el rostro.

"Guerrero del Cielo Altaïr" (天戦士アルタイル) dijeron los dos corriendo hacia ella

"Es inutil" Grito el cuerpo sin alma de Mai usando de nuevo la tecnica especial de su keshin

los dos hermanos saltaron hacia los lados, el balon volaba hacia ellos, cuando estaba suficientemente cerca, los se acercaron al balon a la vez, mientras que Altaïr tocaba su violin cubriendo la espada de energia azul. cuando estaba listo, los hermanos patearon el balon a la vez cubriendolo de energia musical mientras Altaïr mandaba un corte de su espada. El balon fue directo hacia Mai, eso no lo planearon los chicos, no fue problema. Con una mano Mai lo detuvo.

"Diablos!" Gritaron los dos sabiendo que ese seria su fin.

Se escucho el sonido de las llantas de un auto. La esposa de Juan salto del auto, y corrio hacia el campo, inmediatamente Juan hizo lo mismo. Juan invoco a Kokyutos y corrio hacia Mai, Toko se quedo quieta esperando. Juan trato de acercarse a Mai, los keshin de ambos estaban a niveles muy cercanos asi que Juan pudo tener un gran acercamiento a su hija. la pobre niña estaba inconciente, no sentia nada, no podia hablar, sus ojos estaban viendo fijamente al frente. aun asi, la chica grito una ves y la energia alrededor de ella empujo a juan hacia atras.

"Toko!" grito Juan cayendo lejos "Usa tu Keshin mientras yo pienso en algo!"

Toko inmediatamente hizo lo que le fue pedido, poniendo la misma pose que hacia al usar su tecnica especial "La Torre" pero en ves de invocar una enorme torre de piedra, un aura dorada aparecio detras suyo, entre un resplandor similar a la luz del sol aparecio una mujer, casi identica a Toko, que llevaba una armadura de oro solido. sus ojos estaban escondidos detras de una mascara dorada. en sus manos sostenia unas enromes garras que parecian las de un tigre.

"Diosa Legendaria Gaia" (伝説神ガイア) dijo Toko

Mai lucho bastante contra su madre, no por que fuese mas fuerte que Juan (si no que Juan no estaba concentrado). Ambas lucharon por lo que parecian horas, hasta que Juan tuvo un gran plan. usando toda la fuerza que le quedo al usar a Kokyutos una vez mas. Ambos lucharon contra Mai con todas sus fuerzas. ocurrio otra fusion de Keshin. ambos keshin se fusionaron en una enorme armadura, no habia nada dentro de la armadura pues no era nada en especial grande. el Keshin tenia en una mano, la cabeza de la armadura de plata Kokyutos y en la otra la cabeza de la armadura dorada de Gaia.

"Dios supremo omega!" (最高神オメガ) dijeron los dos empujando con mas fuerza

"Es inutil!" dijo el espiritu del lobo "no traten de detenerme!"

"MAI REACCIONA!" dijeron los dos "VUELVE POR FAVOR!"

"Jamas!" grito la chica empujando con todas sus fuerzas a los dos

Despues de un rato de luchas infructuosas la unica que quedaba en pie era Naomi. La chica vio a los otros desmayados y heridos en el suelo, Makoto, Masaru, Nanao, Nishiki, Tenma, Shindo y hasta Tsurugi estaban demasiado heridos para siquiera moverse. eso la lleno de ira.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo ella "me disculp de adelanto por esto"

la chica habia estado guardando eso para una ocasion de extremo peligro, ese era sin duda un pelidro sin par, la chica extendio su brazo derecho hacia el cielo, con la mano abierta y la palma señalando hacia arriba. de la nada una enorme nube de tormenta se expandio sobre ella, un trueno rojo cayo en su mano y su cuerpo se ilumino de un fuego malefico. de entre el fuego el resplandor de unos ojos blancos salio, al aclararse el fuego aparecio una version de Naomi similar a lo que ahora era Mai. sin una palabra entro al campo y entablo un combate con Mai.

* * *

><p><strong>hasta la proxima!<strong>

**Enterense de lo que le pasara a Mai y Naomi en el siguiente capitulo!**

**sigan leyendo!**

**dejen review!**

**... o simplemente lean para que yo pueda saber que alguien esta remotamente interesado en lo que escribo... porfis?**


	13. Una Esperanza del Pasado

_**wiiiii!**_

_**no pude pensar de una nota del autor :D!**_

_**asiq ue vamos con la historia... AHORA!**_

* * *

><p>Ambas corrieron, encontrando poca importancia hacia lo que hubiera alrededor de ellas. las dos a la vez empezaron a darse golpes enserio, ninguna de las dos le veia mucha importancia a lo que tuviesen cerca. aunque naomi podia usar la fuerza de ese estado era evidente que la enregia que perdio intentando detenerla usando a Angelo<p>

"Veo que eres muy buena Mocosa" dijo Naomi con una sonrisa burlona

Naomi vio un balon cerca y tuvo una idea. bajo su cabeza y un aura morada y oscura surgio detras suyo, detras de ella una mujer, con una venda cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, alas de diablo un collar de plata con una gema morada, una tunica morada, una albaja que parecia estar hecha de rubies y en su mano derecha un arco dorado.

"Diosa Inmisericorde Persefone!" (無慈悲女神ペルセポネ) dijo la joven corriendo hacia Mai

Mai corrio hacia ella, mientras la otra le daba un fuertisimo golpe al balon con su pierna derecha. el balon parecia moverse a la velocidad de la luz, pero Mai lo detuvo con su pierna derecha usando poca fuerza. ninguna de las dos era ni mas fuerte ni mas veloz que la otra, mas estaban perdiendo mucha fuerza.

"veo que eres fuerte chiquilla" le dijo Naomi "pero soy mejor que tu"

con un pequeño gruñido, Mai le dio un golpe al balon mas no tenia suficiente fuerza, el tiro no era suficientemente fuerte, pero Naomi no tenia suficiente fuerza para atrapar el tiro, ambas se dejaron caer al suelo tratando de reunir la fuerza que pudiesen. habian golpeado el balon con tanta fuerza que este se habia destruido en el aire depues del ultimo tiro de Mai. con poca fuerza Juan saco su celular y marco un numero corto

"Liz, ven rapido, situacion AGE463" murmuro juan en su celular "Es mejor que traigas a los chicos tambien"

con eso Juan vio que habia un dos balones mas en el campo de juego, seguramente las chicas habian traido esos dos balones, para terminar con la pelea. Las dos chicas le dieron a cada balon una vez mas, mandando el balon con hacia cada una.

"no!" gritaron dos voces

dos figuras sombrias se pusieron entre los tiros de cada una de las chicas. despues de que el humo que habia entre todos desapareciera, Mai y Noami vieron con desden lo que habia detenido sus tiros. En frente de Noami estaba tsurugi que habia recibido el golpe del tiro de Mai con el estomago en un intento de detener la pelea, en frente de Mai estaba Shinsuke que habia intentado lo mismo que Tsurugi.

"Que idiotas" murmuro Noami con una mieca de odio

Mai gruño un poco lo cual pudo significar que pensaba igual que Naomi. volvieron a agarrar los balones.

"Chiquilla tonta, ese pobre enano trato de defenderte, eres patetica" dijo Naomi

Antes de que pudieran darle otra patada al balon se escucho la vocina de un automovil. todos voltearon hacia la calle, una mujer un hombre de cabello blanco en forma de nube y tres niños que eran casi identicos a su padre fueron corriendo hacia Juan.

"que paso aqui?" pregunto la mujer viendo hacia el campo en donde Mai y Naomi habian empezado a pelear una vez mas

"Ya te lo dije AGE463, Mai entro al estado furorem una vez mas" le dijo Juan "debemos detenerla"

"OK" asintio Liz y luego dio la vuelta hacia el hombre que parecia ser su esposo "querido necesito que tu y los niños se encarguen de los miembros del club"

"SI querida" dijo el hombre con cabellos de nube antes de voltear hacia Juan "como va la familia Juan?"

"como mejor podemos Suzuno" dijo Juan dandole un golpe en la espalda "mis 7493 trabajos nos dan buen dinero"

"aun no me explico como tienes tantos trabajos Juan" dijo Liz

"Ya te lo dije Isabella" dijo juan con mucha educacion, acento britanico y subitamente teniendo un monoculo "mis clones me ayudan mucho"

despues de un dialogo que fue bastante dificil de interpretar para Tenma Kido y Endo, Juan y su amiga Isabella habian entrado al campo llevando un uniforme de volor rojo con una insignia en forma de puma en la parte izquierda del pecho.

"estas lista?" dijo Juan levantando su mano derecha en la que llevaba un reloj

"Siempre" dijo ella tomando de la mano a Juan

el reloj de juan parpadeo un poco y una suave y relajante onda de luz azul clara se expandio aleredor suyo y de Lizzy. luego, tan lentamente como habia comenzado a expandirse empezo a retroceder, y cuando Tenma menos lo espero Juan y lizzy se habian vuelto adolecentes una vez mas, los dos sonreian con superioridad.

"Lista liz?" dijo Juan pasandole el balon a su amiga y corriendo hacia las niñas

"Lista Juan!" dijo la chica tomando el balon y corriendo hacia las chicas

Juan corrio hasta quedar detras de Naomi y Mai, que estaban un poco confundidas por ver a dos adultos convertidos en niños. sin mas reparo y aprovechando la confusion de las jovenes, lizzy mando el balon hacia arriba. lizzy, cuando el balon llego a los cinco metros de altura, salto hacia el balon con las piernas abiertas, y haciendo un movimiento cortante con ambas piernas que, se podria decir, convirtio el balon en un arpon cubierto de luz rosada que parecia ser energia del cielo mismo que volo a las chicas

"lanza del eden!" (エデンスピア) grito la chica

Mai habia levantado su mano derecha e igual mente hizo naomi, mas el tiro de lizzy se habia desviado bastante quedando cerca de juan, se alineo cerca de las chicas y quedando en un angulo favorable, roso el balon con su pie derecho, cubriendolo con energia verde que parecia ser de una estrella que despedia energia nuclear, y con una patada extremadamente fuerte mando su tiro unido al poder del de lizzy.

"Estrella Nuclear" (核スター) dijo Juan

las dos niñas se vieron bastante espantadas con ese tiro, parecia ser extremadamente fuerte, tenia incluso mas fuerza que el tiro de cualquier Keshin que ellas hubieran visto para que solo lo hubieran mandado dos chicos que parecia que ni siquiera se habian esforzado con su tiro. al intentar detener el tiro ambas salieron despedidas hacia atras, perdiendo la poca energia que les quedaba y cayendo desmayadas la energia de sus keshin desaparecio, y volvieron a la normalidad.

"bueno, nosotros ganamos el partido!" dijo la voz de hyozan voz detras de juan

"eh?" dijo el levantando a Mai y llevandola hacia toko "ustedes perdieron, se retiraron del partido"

"esta rompiendo el trato!" grito hyozan con voz amenazadora

"claro que no" replico Endo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Juan "ustedes perdieron por haberse retirado del partido"

"malditos mentirosos" grito el joven levantando su balon del instituto alien "rompieron nuestro trato! por eso destruire su escuela!"

Antes de que Hyozan pudiera patear el balon, Lizzy se habia puesto en medio y pateo el balon a la vez que el muchacho. con poco esfuerzo mando el balon lejos de golpe, y a hyozan lo dejo quieto en el suelo. Juan le puso un pie en el estomago y lo miro con un poco de rabia

"por que estan haciendo esto?" dijo pisando con mas fuerza " ¿cuales son los planes del Sector V?"

"n-nosotros lo hicimos por lealtad..." dijo con lagrimas en los ojos "El señor Senguji nos dijo que ustedes eran traidores al SeiTei... que quieren destruit el sector V!"

* * *

><p><strong>les dejo el misterio!<br>**

**(ridiculo efecto de sonido: CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAAN!)**

**lean y dejen reviews...**

**... o simplemente lean para que yo pueda saber que alguien esta remotamente interesado en lo que escribo... porfis?**


End file.
